1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction method or system of making an insulated inclined or fat concrete slab system. This entails a process which methodically combines a poured-in-place concrete slab with insulation board in such a manner that said insulation remains self-supported by “C” channels of metal or plastic which are integrated onto the concrete slab itself. Besides providing insulating and sound proof properties, said board serves as a concrete forming system that eliminates the need for a wood or steel form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most commonly used residential and commercial floor and roof systems in the United States today rely primarily upon the use of wood trusses with plywood decking. This common practice is not only an environmental problem, but a fire hazard and possibly one of the least reliable construction methods for safety concerns in areas susceptible to hurricanes and tornados.
The use of concrete slabs is a most viable alternative, yet many concrete slabs systems leave a lot to be desired.
Concrete slabs are used in many countries, around the world due to the lack of wood or because it becomes an inexpensive way to build. In most of these countries the use of insulation is not required or mandated by city, state, or county codes. In the United States though, insulation is required in most areas. When used in conjunction with some types of pre-fabricated or poured concrete slabs, rigid or tapered insulation is primarily used on top of the concrete slab. Attempts have been made to integrate the insulation to the concrete slabs. The present invention addresses not only the integration between the insulation and the concrete by the use of the “C” channels, but the insulation becomes the form itself to which the concrete is poured over; thus, eliminating the use of plywood or steel forms to hold the concrete.
The prior methods have only been applied with the use of lightweight concrete or pre-cast panels. One such design can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,841 which discloses an insulated decking structure and method. This method uses custom made inverted metal “Y” shaped purlins and sub-purlins which serve as structural beams; also known as a composite system. However other designs variations to U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,841 include U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,678 and No. 4,090,336. Yet they do not offer a solution for attaching different styles and types of ceilings.
Moreover, all the existing systems do not offer a formwork advantage while providing insulating and sound proofing properties. This is the basis and main concept under the present invention.
In addition, many of the limited types of concrete slab systems marketed today tend to address commercial needs and are very expensive. Most offer a very limited aesthetic option and limit the consumer by not providing a viable economical alternative.